My Life as a Teenage Brobot
by blindsniper33
Summary: Eggman has gone chasing that pesky hedgehog again, leaving "Broskis" Metal Sonic and Shadow Android to roam the Egg Carrier alone. From going to the movies to saving the world, these two will be unlike anything Sonic has ever faced before.
1. Ready, Set, Bro!

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist making something like this. As the first chapter, this one has no main plot - it basically just introduces all of the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or SEGA.**

* * *

**My Life as a Teenage Brobot **

**Chapter 1 - Ready, Set, Bro!**

_Cough..._

_Cough..._

_COUGH!_

"Dude," No reply.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuude," Again, no reply, "Hey, man... Android?" Metal Sonic started to rise from his trashed bed, complete with empty oil cans and rusted metallic parts, "Android, are you still here?" Metal Sonic called out once more.

On the other side of the equally dirty room, a large pile of garbage started to shake. A fist suddenly burst out of the side of the trash heap, followed by a leg, "Hey, Metal, a little help?" The Shadow Android struggled to get out of his mess on his own.

Metal Sonic groaned as he fell out of his bed, crawling to his distressed friend, "Ugh, what happened last night?" Metal Sonic asked his robotic brother as he pulled Android out of the filth.

"The sickest party ever!" Android replied, finally completely out- well mostly. Android was a perfect copy of Shadow the Hedgehog. Except for the odd way his spikes and shoes were yellow instead of Shadow's signature red. Why Eggman did that, we would never know.

Metal Sonic started to remember, how could he possible forget? Eggman had went off chasing that hedgehog again, leaving the entire Egg Carrier to themselves. Who wouldn't throw the best robot party ever? "Awe yeah!" Metal Sonic motioned for a high-five, only to be left hanging, "Hey, bro, don't keep me han-" Metal Sonic was cut off by a sudden, deafening scream from Android.

"My arm!" Android motioned to his left shoulder socket, only the shoulder socket, "Dude! Did you see my arm? Where did it go? Did someone steal it?" Android fired a barrage of question at Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic grabbed his head, it was way too earlier to do this much thinking, "Hang on, hang on! Just retrace your steps. What did you do last night?"

Android searched his memory, not really getting anywhere, "I... Uh, let's see... I did some dancin'," Android immediately started to execute the Running Man, "Then I think I passed out in the punch bowl for a while..." Android motioned to the giant glass bowl, shattered perfectly in half. Why would robots drink in the first place?

Metal Sonic listened to his friend, "Hey did you have any dream of where it went off to?" Metal Sonic asked.

"I only dream of electric sheep," Android shrugged.

Metal Sonic was stumped, he honestly couldn't remember anything either. But hey, it was a kick-ass party, "I guess we should start looking," Metal Sonic glanced around the room, "We should clean up too," Metal suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Android flopped on a couch in the 'Living Room', which was also completely trashed, "Time to watch some 'toons," Android immediately started flipping through channels at a lighting pace.

"What? What about your arm?" Metal Sonic continued looking though pile after pile of garbage.

Android kept his eyes glued to the television, "Dude. Bro. Dudebro, it's just my left arm," Android yawned, "I think I can manage," A smirk grew on Android's face, "By the way, did the new issue come in yet?"

Metal Sonic perked up from his search and leaned against the nearest wall, "Yeah, it was alright, I guess. Nightwing was pretty cool, I don't know how he beat Superman, though," Metal Sonic picked up said comic and flipped through the pages.

Android sat up from his place of relaxation, shooting Metal Sonic a glare, "What are you, five? I wasn't talking about some stupid comic," Android scolded his friend, "I was talking about the, heh, 'Adult Comics,'" Android said in a suggestive tone, laughing to himself slightly, "I wanna see some titties!"

Metal Sonic hung his head, disappointed, "Uh, yeah I think so. I'm not sure,"

Android kept flipping through the channels, sighing, "Well, are you gonna go check?" He yelled back to Metal Sonic, "Hello? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Metal Sonic threw himself on to the couch next to Android, snatching the remote from him, "Why should I go? You have two legs."

A large popping noise came from Android, causing Metal Sonic to turn to him. Android took his right leg and chucked it behind him, "Not anymore," Android gave Metal Sonic a big, goofy smile, "So, uh, about my magazine," Android nudged Metal Sonic in the side.

Metal Sonic simply stared back, "Yeah, good luck with that," He replied, leaving Android with two missing limbs. Metal Sonic continued flipping through the channels, not really interested in any of the programs. That is until he found a documentary on the second World War, "Dude! Check this out! They're showing all these old pictures of illnesses!"

Android crawled back over to his friend, pulling himself up on the couch. The documentary was showing images of women with Tuberculosis, "Eh, this'll have to do," Android shrugged, "Besides, I like them skinny," He chuckled to himself.

Metal Sonic instantly perked up, "What?" He started to realize what Android was doing, "Oh, no! No, no, no! Not on the couch!" He yelled in protest.

"What are you going to do, stop me?" Android grinned.

Metal Sonic growled, "You win this round," He spat out at him, then retreated to the kitchen. His pushed open the door, revealing that not even the kitchen was safe from the whirlwind of disaster from the party, "I need a drink," He turned to the refrigerator, which was thrown on the floor, "Great," He opened the main compartment, revealing a Motobug trapped inside, "What the? Tyrone?" Metal Sonic tried to verify the tiny robot.

The Motobug awoke, "What? Oh, Metal, s'up man?" He jumped out of the over-turned refrigerator, "That party was so beast!" Tyrone started hopping up and down, "Yo, did you score? 'Cause I know I sure did!" Tyrone started scratching himself.

"Er, ye- no," Metal Sonic's shoulders lowered, "No, I did not."

"Eh, don't feel bad man, we all have our bad days."

"Really?" Metal Sonic perked up a bit.

"Well, not me, but I guess someone does," Tyrone again started scratching himself, "Think I got a bug bite on my junk, or somethin'," He muttered to himself.

Metal Sonic, obviously uncomfortable, tried to change the subject and not seem like an ass, "So, uh, what are you still doing here?" Ass alert.

Tyrone furrowed a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Metal Sonic's eyes widened, "Well, it's not that I don't want you here, its just that, uh... Well, you see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

Tyrone decided to put the poor robot out of it's misery, "Yeah, no, I get it. I'll be on my way," He made his way to the door, "Tell Android I said 'hi'," He requested as he left the kitchen.

Metal Sonic wiped his forehead, luckily he made it out of that one. Wait, is he in the living room? "Wait, Tyrone! Come bac-" Metal Sonic was cut off from a blood curdling scream.

"Awe, hell no, why are you doin' that on the couch!" Tyrone was heard from the living room.

Metal Sonic chuckled to himself, fetching that drink he wanted. He took a swig of his drink, then immediately coughed it back up. After his coughing fit, he examined the label on the can, "Biodiesel..." He read the drink aloud, hate filled his voice. He crushed the cup in his hand and threw it at a wall. Thinking there was still hope of finding something drinkable, he began to rummage through the kitchen.

"Wanna play with us?" The whispered words filled Metal Sonic's mind. It didn't exactly sound normal, it was a mix of two voices. One child-like voice combine with a dark, raspy one.

He instantly turned around, looking around the room for anyone who could of said that, "Hello? Android was that you?" Metal Sonic called out, no reply, "H-hello? Anyone?" Metal Sonic asked again, this time terrified, "Who was that?" He turned back around to what he was doing and simply shrugged it off.

"My name is Legion: for we are many," The voice replied, causing Metal Sonic to jump in fear.

Metal Sonic armed himself with a can opener, holding it with both hands. He was shaking uncontrollably, trying to hold in his screams of terror, "What the hell was that?" The lights went out, Metal Sonic had enough, "Dude, screw this!" He made a bee-line for the door, knocking over a table and two chairs. He slammed into the door, expecting it to open. It didn't, "Good God..."

"You wish," The voice said followed by a low laughter, "Again, I ask; do you want to play with me?"

Metal Sonic turned away from the door, "No, not really. Can you, uh, open the door please?" He chuckled slightly under his breathe.

"No!" The voice bellowed ferociously, Metal Sonic shivered in response, "We are going to play!" It screamed once more, then it's voice lowered, "What do you want to play, friend?"

Metal Sonic stood still for a moment, "Maybe we can play..." He started banging on the door as hard as he can, "Help! Help! Help me! Android!" He continued to scream. Another scream followed, though not from Metal Sonic himself, but from outside the kitchen, "Oh s**t..."

"Wouldn't want him ruining the fun, now would we?" The voice sent chills down Metal Sonic's spine-thing, "Come on, just play with us..."

"Uh... No," Metal Sonic started flailing his can opener wildly, hoping to hit whatever was freaking him out. Eventually, he smacked something with the small tool, causing an it to let out a sudden grunt in pain, "Aha! There you are!" Metal Sonic started pounding on 'Legion' over and over.

"Ow!" It let out a yelp in pain, "Stop! Stop! Hey, I don't like this game!"

"Aaaaaah!" Metal Sonic continued to - literally and metaphorically - open a can of whoop-ass upon Legion, "Right trigger! Right trigger! Right trigger!" He screamed as he continued to unleash the hurt on Legion. Sparks started to fly around the area, along with the sound of static.

"Okay! Okay! Stop, I'm sorry! Stop!" The voice pleaded. Metal Sonic swung his can opener once more with great force, then ceased. The lights returned to the kitchen. Metal Sonic furrowed a brow, trying to see what damage he caused. On the floor, lay a pile of oil and machinery. It gurgled for a bit, then proceeded to try and rise up off the ground.

Metal Sonic squinted, trying to verify what it was, "Tails Doll?" He looked in a little closer, "I'm going to kill you," Metal Sonic said in a deep, dark tone. His face was emotionless, while his pose turned to a fighting stance.

Tails Doll chuckled slightly, "Come on, it was just in good fun," He tried reasoning with the approaching robot, "Oh, please, your not going to do anything," Tails Doll chuckled once more, "And by the way, it's Legion now."

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Shadow Android was having a problem of his own. As a giant gaping hole that wasn't there five minutes ago would tell you, someone has invaded the Egg Carrier.

"This can't be! Are you... Am I? Are you some sort of clone?" Aboard the Egg Carrier, the TRUE and HONEST Shadow the Hedgehog has snuck his way into the inner sanctuary of said ship, "How many clones are there? Am I... A clone?"

Android set into his combat stance, "Quiet, I'm done listening to you, faker!"

"Faker? You're the faker!" Shadow yelled back, pointing his finger.

"I think you're the fake around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake," Android scoffed.

"I'll make you eat those wor-" Shadow suddenly paused, "Whoa. Déjà vu," He started rubbing his head, "Anyways, how can I be your fake? You're a robot. Hell, your name is Shadow Android. Odd, isn't it?"

Android grew even more agitated, "Yeah, well, you're name is Shadow," Android yelled back, "Because... You're my shadow, BIYATCH!"

"That doesn't even make sense," Shadow crossed his arms.

"Yeah well neither does your mom," Android started to laugh at himself.

"My... Mother? I have a mother?"

"Fakersaywhat?"

"What?"

Android jumped in victory, "Alright, you had you're fun. Now, uh, go... Do something productive," Android sat back down on the couch.

"I've had enough of this!" Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald, 'Chaos Contro-"

"Wait!" Android jumped up over the couch, his arm morphed into a rocket launcher.

'What the?" Shadow stepped back a couple feet.

"E10+, muthafuka!" Android opened fire on Shadow, sending missile after heat-seeking missile his way. Shadow simply performed a back flip, causing every missile to collide into each other. 'Cause, you know, back flipping causes heat and stuff. Shadow landed on gracefully on the ground. He gave a loud yawn and motioned for another attack from Android. Furious, Android sent another wave of missiles, Shadow again dodged every one, "Alright, bro, not cool!" Android stomped his foot on the ground, "No, you know what? You're not even my bro!" Android's arm turned into a blade and he lunged forth towards Shadow.

Shadow, caught off guard by the attack, was struck through the chest with the large blade, "Gah!" He grunted in pain, spitting up some blood and staring down at the blade.

"Aha! I finally... Beat... You?" Android's expression turned to fear of what he had done, "Sh-Shadow?" He pulled the sword out and turned it back into a normal hand, "Shadow?" He repeated, "Wait, you are an Android, right?" He asked Shadow's lifeless body, "Oh God, what have I done?" He lifted his bloodied hands to eye level, staring at them with horror.

Android had done some serious stuff in the past. He once incapacitated not one, not two, but three G.U.N soldier. IN ONE STAGE. He also, uh, well he once used an Egg Pawn as a human- er robot shield. Well, the Egg Pawn wasn't destroyed, but still! He has never killed someone in cold blood. He could vomit, if robots could, but nevertheless. How would Eggman react? Oh God... How would Metal react?

Tails Doll came barreling through the kitchen wall, hitting the television, then finally slid to a stop in front of Android. Metal Sonic jumped through the second wall in the living room, machine gun in hands, and charged the defenseless robot, "Wolverines!" He let out a blood curdling battle cry and aimed his rifle. He immediately lowered it, eyes widened, Android gulped, "What the?" Metal slightly turned his head, "What. The. F *&. Happened?" Metal Sonic said with a voice filled with anger and shock, "Is he dead?"

"Maybe," Android gulped again, "He didn't even resist, he just took it."

Metal approached both Shadows, "Why did you kill him!?"

"Well, he's not exactly dead... Yet," Android gave a slight smile.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Metal Sonic quickly picked up Shadow's body and ran for the door.

Hospital? Outside? No, Android didn't like the outside, not one bit. Last time he was outside he was the lone survivor out of a massacre that destroyed all of his broskis. Well, except for Metal Sonic. Ever since Shadow and Omega stormed the Iron Jungle, he has never been the same, "Well, maybe it's not so bad if he dies, there's plenty of other hedgehogs."

Metal turned to Android, shocked by his words, "Android, we may be robots created for the sole purpose of world domination, but God help us if we kill a man!" With those words, Metal Sonic sprinted out of the room, Android reluctantly followed.

After the exited the living room, they arrived in the main part of the Egg Carrier, also the where the party disaster was at it's fullest. You couldn't even see the other side of the room with the mountains of trash in the way. It's a wonder Shadow didn't die of infection while in the room. The deafening noise of wind blowing at high speed filled the room as several of the windows that populated the floor were broken.

"So, how exactly are we going to get to a hospital, Einstein?" Android nudged his bro.

Metal Sonic turned to Android, "We jump," He said nonchalantly.

"J-jump?"

"Yea. Why, you're not scared, are you?" Metal Sonic asked with a smug look.

Android put on a pair of sunglasses, "No, I'm way past cool, bro," He popped an imaginary collar and started to run towards the open window.

"Wait, Android, let me stop-" He was cut off by Android's sudden screams, "The... Ship," Metal Sonic facepalmed. He put Shadow's body on the ground and tried to make his way to the control room. No luck. His pathway to the control room was block by a wall of filth. He turned his arm into a machete and began slicing at the wall. His continuous slicing was put to a halt as a large explosion happened behind him. He turned around to investigate and was instantly filled with hate, "You," He said coldly.

"You," The other mocked him in a lighthearted tone. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. Well, currently Super Sonic, "So, ol' Metal, quite a place you got yourself. A bit dirty, but it's alright."

Metal Sonic growled, "What do you want? We didn't do anything."

"Yea, well... Hey, you're right," Sonic furrowed a brow, "What are you up to? You have to be doing something," Sonic rubbed his chin.

"You're right, you caught us," Android interrupted them, "Now you should catch this," Android threw Shadow's leafless body at Super Sonic.

"What the?" Sonic look at what he was holding in horror.

"You should probably get him to a hospital, and quick," Android suggested. Super Sonic spared no time, flying at high speeds down to the city below.

"Uh, he's going to be back," Android looked down at Westopolis, which still recovering from the recent alien attack, "What should we do?"

"We have to get the control room," Metal Sonic's arms turned into buzz saws as he frantically tore away at the filth wall.

"Yeah, well, let me know when you're done," Android started to head back to the living room.

Metal Sonic's sawing stopped, "Where do you think you're going?" Metal yelled for his bro, "I need your help!"

"Fine, I guess I'll-" Another explosion.

Sonic had made another hole in the Egg Carrier, "Surprise!" He punched Android straight in the jaw, sending him flying through the filth wall.

He slid to a halt on the other side, unable to get up, "Oh, there's my arm!" Android picked up his missing arm and reattached it to his socket, "Hey, Metal, I don't think we can beat Sonic without... An arm-y!" Android started laughing at his joke as Metal Sonic's screams of pain and terror filled the rest of the room.

* * *

**Felt like a good point to end the chapter. So, you know, tell me what you think, review, etc. Thanks for reading and see you in a little while.**


	2. Out with the Brold, in with the New

**Disclaimer: I don not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other named titles.**

* * *

**My Life as a Teenage Brobot**

**Chapter 2 - Out with the Brold, In with the New**

Metal Sonic was the image of coolness, the physical embodiment of college parties. Why? Because he found the most badass way to sit on the couch. Arms hanging over the back and his feet crossed on the nearby coffee table. All he was missing was a sideways hat and sunglasses. He was watching a movie, and judging by the frantic music, it was an action movie. What else did you expect, you loser.

Android nonchalantly walked into the room, glancing at the TV for a second, then he moved to the couch. He leaned over the back, facing the television, "Hey, Metal, so what are you watching?" Android couldn't figure it out, it was in a jungle setting. Rambo, was of course what he expected.

Metal Sonic kept his eyes on the TV, "Oh, just the Hunger Games."

Android laughed uncontrollably, causing Metal Sonic to shrug, "Hunger Games? What's next? Twilight?" Android said between his laughing.

Android's laughing eventually got to Metal Sonic, causing him to yell, "Hey, chill out! I'm just watching it so I can see District Nine kill everyone!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Android's laughing immediately ceased, "District Nine? No, dude, District Twelve wins," Android sat down on a desk chair behind the couch. He turned over to the desk, which had a computer, and turned it on.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Metal Sonic asked Android mockingly.

Android began typing on the computer, "Well, duh, the main characters are from that one, they obviously win.

Metal Sonic sat up a bit, "Yeah, but Prawns can easily rip a humans arm out its socket. They wouldn't even need weapons," Metal Sonic explained, "The Hunger Games would be over before they began."

Android stopped typing, "Prawns?" He muttered to himself, "Oh!" Android snapped his fingers, "Two completely different movies, broski. District Nine has nothing to do with the Hunger Games."

Metal Sonic tilted his head to the side, "Yeah, but it has District Nine..."

Android facepalmed, "Just because they have similar aspects doesn't mean they're the same series," Android began typing again, "You of all people should know this stuff."

"Explain," Metal Sonic simply ordered.

Android sighed, "Sure, they both may be in the future, they may have hideous male characters, they may have an oppressive upper class and a beaten down lower class, they may have the main character rebel against the upper class in a way they have never seen before, and sure they're both really, really dusty. They're still not the same series," Android continued, "I mean it doesn't even mention Prawns. How did you think they were even in the movie?"

Metal Sonic continued looking at the movie, "Well it obviously leads you on to how they're connected. It may not blatantly tell you, but it gives hints."

Android slammed his head on the desk, "How? How do they possibly link together?"

Metal Sonic cracked his neck, "Well, when the Prawns left Earth, they told their race how they were mistreated by humans. Then the Prawn planet sent its space fleet to Earth, determined to wipe the humans out. They fired nukes at the Earth's surface. Everyone died except for those in large underground vaults..."

"You have to be kidding me!" Android yelled, rising out of his chair, "That... Actually makes sense..." Android sat back down, "Well, no matter, they are not related in any way besides the name of one district."

Metal Sonic started to nod, "Well, I guess that makes things simplified. It also answers my question to why they weren't speaking French," Metal Sonic said, watching the movie more intently, "Hey, is Shadow getting any better?" Metal Sonic asked, changing the subject.

"That's what I'm checking now," Android continued to type, "I think he unfriended on Facebook..." Android clicked on the mouse several times, 'By the way, why didn't you ever send me a friend request?"

"I don't use Facebook," Metal Sonic shrugged.

"What? Bro, you gotta get one set up!" Android ordered, "Come over here!"

"Eh, I don't really want one," Metal Sonic admitted, "I just found out how to add music to Myspace."

"Myspace!" Android repeated in shock, "You still use Myspace!?"

Metal Sonic turned his head toward Android slightly, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked.

"It's so... Old, dude! Everyone is on Facebook," Android started typing again.

Metal Sonic turned his head back to the TV, "Eh, sometimes old is better."

"Old is never better!" Android joined Metal Sonic in watching the movie, "Old blows."

Metal Sonic shot Android a deadly glare, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Android rolled his eyes, "Newer will always triumph over older. Older is just... Old."

"There's nothing wrong with old," Metal Sonic pouted.

"Oh, that's right, you're old!" Android pointed at Metal Sonic, "You were chasing Sonic when he was still fat!" He started laughing.

"Shut up..."

"There's so much more to newer, though," Android said as he pulled out an Iphone, "Look, I can play Angry Birds."

"Pfft..." Metal Sonic tore the couch cushions apart, "Aha!" Out of the bare couch, he brought out an old cell phone from the eighties, "Dude, Angry Birds? That's the best you got?" Metal Sonic pressed the 'Talk' button, "Bro, dial tone." The cell phone emitted a continuous beep.

"Yeah? Well, check it," Android started to fiddle with his phone, "I can check the time..." Metal Sonic scoffed at his statement, "... Anywhere in the world," He added with a smirk

Metal Sonic growled, and pressed another button, "Living operators."

"Temple Run."

"It's a blunt object."

"Internet."

"Broski, this causes brain tumors."

Android looked down at his Iphone, "Alright, that is pretty cool, but those are just cell phones," Android threw his Iphone away, "That doesn't mean older is better than newer!"

"Bro. Thunder. Cats."

"Shut up!" Android smacked Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic started to stare off into space for a moment, eyes widened. He slowly turned to Android, "Aaaaah!" He began to throw punch after punch towards Android.

Android's boots turned into rockets and he sped away from Metal Sonic. Angered, Metal Sonic had done the same, leading to a high speed chase in the air, "Give it up, bro! You'll never catch me!" Android flew into the main room and blasted through the newly replaced windows, Metal Sonic in pursuit, "Newer will always win against older!" Android continued his taunting. Both of them exploded into the cyan blue sky from the Egg Carrier.

Metal Sonic began to target Android, being sure not to miss. Metal Sonic's torso morphed into a giant cannon and he hovered in place, "Almost there... Almost ther- BINGO!" A click confirmed that Android was locked-on to. Metal Sonic's cannon fired, sending out an orange projectile flying a high speeds.

"Ha, ha, ha, sucker!" Android continued to fly to street level, "He's not even following me... Oh good God!" Those were his last words before the orange weapon struck him in the face. It wasn't a cannon ball, not a bullet, not even a throwing knife. It was Tails Doll, "Gaaaah!" Android started to thrash about in mid-air to shake off the doll.

"Legion!" Tails Doll screamed before biting Android, "You will be assimilated! Resistance is futile!" It bit down on Android again.

After a quick yelp of pain, Android tore Tails Doll's head off and threw it towards Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic barely avoided the incoming fire, he had to stop completely so the collision could be prevented. Angered by the precious time he had wasted, he sped off in pursuit of Android once more, "This'll show ol' gramps!" Android's arm morphed into a minigun, he turned and took aim.

Metal Sonic was to far away to notice, so Android began to unload. The bullets started flying towards Metal, taking him by surprise, "Whoa, holy sh-!" Metal Sonic was cutoff by a stray bullet hitting him right in the eye. The force of the round caused him to do several back flips before finally regaining control, "Why that little!" Faster than before, Metal Sonic zipped towards Android, literally shrugging off the rounds that hit him.

"Aaaaand, time to go!" Android retracted his minigun and took off.

Metal Sonic spared no time in his revenge, instantly turning his hand into a crossbow. While still moving he fired off a bolt, "Yes!" Metal Sonic cheered as the bolt stuck to Android.

Android felt the bolt pierce his outer skin. He investigated the source and grabbed the bolt and tore it out, "A crossbow? How old could you-"

_Beep._

"Oh..." The bolt exploded in his face, sending him plummeting to the ground. Unable to regain control, he hit the ground, creating a small crater, "Ugh..." He jumped out of his crater and dusted himself off, "What a fa- Good God!" Android rolled out of the way of another bolt, "Screw this!" Android took of flying. They were close to street level, well, close enough for buildings to turn into obstacles.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry," Instead of flying around said buildings, Android chose to blast right through them, apologizing to the frightened families inside, "At this rate, he'll never catch me!" Android chuckled.

"At this rate, I'll never catch him!" Metal Sonic complained as his dodged and darted his way through the maze of buildings, "I have to get higher up!" Metal Sonic said as he blasted upwards. Finally feeling clear of his obstacles, he stopped in place, "Now where are you?" He began searching for his robotic signature he was surely giving off, "Oh, wait," Metal Sonic facepalmed, "Newer models don't give off signatures..."

"Raaaah!" Metal Sonic turned around just in time to get hit directly with Android's fist. The strength of his own power combined with the speed of his flight sent Metal Sonic spiraling down back to Westopolis, "How'd that feel?" Android asked rhetorically, then spat out a "Bro."

Metal Sonic flew up towards Android and both of them engaged in close combat. Lightning fast punches, kicks, and blocks were exchanged by the both of them, "Old is better than new, just admit it!" Metal Sonic yelled in the middle of combat.

"Never!" Android and Metal Sonic stopped fighting for a moment. They were staring at each other, both completely silent, "Do you know why newer is better?" Android asked but received no reply, "Do you know why?" Android repeated, hid voice with more anger.

Metal Sonic furrowed a brow, "Why?" He stood erect in mid-air with his hands folded.

Android lifted a finger, "Old things weren't always old, right?" Metal Sonic shrugged, "Well old things were once new. So, that means everything is new!" Android bowed after his statement.

Metal Sonic began to laugh, "Are you serious?" Android nodded which caused him to laugh harder, "Everything can't be new. New things do eventually turn old. So, in theory, everything will be old."

"Nu-uh! People will continue to make new things, so there will never be only old," Android continued.

Metal Sonic shook his head in disappointment, "What happens when those people become extinct?"

"Well, then a new civilization makes new things."

"What happens when all life dies out?"

Android went silent for a brief moment, "Shut up!" He charged towards Metal Sonic fist-first. Metal Sonic, thinking that side-stepping would protect him from danger, did so. Android simply moved to the side to have his fist connect to his face.

Metal Sonic's head was bent upwards, "Ow," Metal Sonic grabbed his head and forcibly snapped it back to normal, "Oi, bloody wanker, why are so convinced tha' newer is betta!?" Metal Sonic yelled in a different accent.

"Wh-what the hell?" Android tried to contain his laughter, but to no avail, "Hahahahaha!" He pointed and laughed at Metal Sonic.

"Oi! Me voice must be on Cockney!" Metal Sonic flipped as switch on his chest, "Ah, that's better," He said in his normal voice.

"Wait, what were you stuck on?"

"Cockney," Metal Sonic repeated.

"Cock-ney?" Android grinned, causing Metal Sonic to do the same.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The duo started laughing uncontrollably and bumped fists.

"Eh, let's go home," Metal Sonic suggested.

Android nodded, "Sure thing, broski," and with that, they walked- er, flew off into the sunset.

* * *

Android sat on the Egg Carrier's famous couch, controller in hand, and completely enthralled in the Television, "Uh, yeah! T-bag! T-bag! You like that? Huh?"

"We've won the match!" The TV reported, causing Android to cheer quite loudly.

Metal Sonic entered the living room, rubbing his eyes, "Bro, what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Call of Duty," Android replied, "It's the best!" He added.

"Call of Duty!" Metal leaped over the couch, "You still play Call of Duty!?"

"Yeah," Android paused the game, "What's wrong with that?" He furrowed a brow.

"It's so... Old, dude! Everyone plays Battlefield!"

Android shrugged, "Eh, sometime older is better."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter two. Chapter three should be up shortly.**


	3. Brototype Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other titles.**

* * *

**My Life as a Teenage Brobot**

**Chapter 3 - Brototype Heroes**

"Yo... Dude," Android lay flat on the couch, staring at the static of the television, "Wanna save the world?" He lifted his head up slightly.

Metal Sonic sat next to him, drinking a can of oil. He glanced down at Android, "Yeah, sure," He took a sip of his drink.

"Ah, cool, bro!" Android perked up, "Now, uh, how are we going to do that?" Android started to elaborate on the idea.

"Not sure," Metal Sonic replied unenthusiastically, "We could start going to church."

"No, no, robots don't have souls," Android waved off the idea.

"Speak for yourself, dude."

Android stood up off the couch, "We could... Cure every disease known to man!" He suggested, "Or we could stop the war in the Middle East!" He continued.

"Bake sale?" Metal Sonic spoke up.

Android stopped sending ideas, "Metal, broski, you're a freakin' genius!" Android said, Metal Sonic simply nodded.

* * *

It was a pleasant afternoon, families were enjoying their time outside, birds were singing, and not a single ugly person in sight! Metal Sonic and Android set out a table with their homemade pastries in front of a local supermarket. The store itself was across Westopolis' own Central Park, meaning this had the most amount of squishy humans. Android was standing up, literally bouncing up and down to retain his screams of joy while Metal Sonic sat back in a folding chair reading a news paper. Nobody had really been paying attention to their stand, everyone bought their homemade goods from the Girl Scouts across the doorway.

"Hello, ma'am, we're trying to raise money fo-" The woman walked past Android, "Hello, sir... Sir? Damn," Androids bouncing became slower and slower until coming to a halt as each patron ignored their stand.

"I told you we should have put up balloons," Metal Sonic said, "Girl Scouts did it," He motioned to the said Girl Scouts as they sold pastry after pastry.

"Do we look like Girl Scouts!?" Android furiously spun around towards Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic sank back in his chair, "Eh..."

Android sighed and continued staring straight ahead waiting for the next potential customer, "Hello, mister?" Android heard a little girl, but couldn't see her, "Mister?" He looked down to see a small girl who looked like she was ripped right from the 1800s, "Mister, can I buy one of those?" She asked with her hands behind her back.

Android stood there for a second staring at the little girl, "Uh, yeah, sure. That'll be one Dollar," Android held his hand out and the little girl happily gave him the money. He handed her the pastry and she immediately unwrapped it.

She dug into the homemade snack, stopping as she started to swallow. She spat out chunks of the food, "Ew, this tastes like motor oil!" The girl wiped her tongue clean.

Android slammed both his hands on the table and leaned over, "That's because it is motor oil!" He yelled with a big smile. The little girl, startled by him, scream bloody murder and ran away, "Huh, I wonder what her problem was..." He leaned back to his original position.

"Yeah, it's a mystery..." Metal Sonic said mockingly.

Android began tapping his fingers on the table, "Well, what now?" He asked his bro.

"I guess we wait,"

"Ugh!" Android lifted his hands in the air then folded them, "This hero thing is so boooooring!"

"We could still blow up a couple of cars, you know."

Android sighed, "No, no, we have to be good guys now."

"You'll come around," Metal Sonic said while twirling around a detonator.

The pair waited a while longer, nothing happened at all. It was a wonder that they were still there with a fort of ass-tasting pastries around them. Android, still having hope for being a hero stood firm while Metal Sonic was fast asleep. Android was struggling to hold on to the inspiration he felt in the beginning of this mighty quest. Metal Sonic, on the other hand, could care less. Why should he be in the league as that... That blue hedgehog! Screw him.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" A loud, feminine voice called out to Metal Sonic and Android, instantly waking Metal Sonic. The bros turned to the source of the noise to discover Amy Rose (AKA That Crazy B*tch). She was wielding her signature hammer, intent on using it, "Are you giving my Sonic trouble?"

"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't. Why do you care?" Android went on the offense, "Sonic can't defend himself nowadays? Needs a girl to protect him?" He received a love connection with his face and her hammer, sending him crashing through the store wall. Surprisingly, no one cared,

Metal Sonic leaped out of his chair and raised both hands into the air, "Jesus, lady, calm down!" He began pleading, "And I thought we were the villains!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs, swinging her hammer wildly.

Metal Sonic began swiftly dodging every swing, "Chill!" He eventually grabbed the hammer mid-swing and tossed it to the side.

"Hey!" Amy yelled out in protest.

Metal Sonic turned towards the massive hole in the supermarket's wall, "You're going to have to pay for that," He pointed towards the hole, "Because we're not."

"I think I can manage," Amy scowled at him.

Metal Sonic sat back down on his chair, "Now, if you will excuse us, we're trying to be superheroes," He motioned to the pastry table.

"You're having... A bake sale?" Amy scratched her head, "But aren't you evil?"

Metal Sonic shrugged, "People change."

"You're a robot."

"Touche," Metal Sonic began to stare straight in front of him, into the park, "What are you even doing here? What happened to Station Square?"

"Well, when Sonic left for Westopolis, I knew I had to be by his side to fight the likes of you!" Amy struck a heroic pose.

Metal Sonic's eyes began glowing a brighter red, "Rrrright, so just because Sonic's here, your here."

"Well, who else is going to protect him?" Amy crossed his arms.

"Maybe his little butt-buddy. Legs, or something like that," Metal Sonic continued to stare into the park, chuckling to himself.

Amy stood speechless, "You mean Tails, and he's not... Ew!"

"I like Legs better. More intimidating," Metal Sonic glanced at Amy from the corner of his eye, "Like some weird torso that has, like, nine legs," He continued, "That. Is. Terrifying."

"Oh God, why is she still here?" Android stumbled out of the store.

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Well, I'm going to need to give you to the authorities," Amy summoned another hammer and raised it, "Now, the only question is; will it be the easy way? Or the hard way?"

"Wait, what did we do?" Android rubbed his head.

Metal Sonic nodded, "He's right, we've just been selling pastries. The only crime is that they blow."

Amy lowered her hammer slightly, "Yeah, well..." She raised it up to its former position, "You're both robots! That makes you evil!"

Metal Sonic whistled, "Wrong choice," He simply stated.

"Evil? Evil!?" Android began to raise his voice, "So, just because we're robots, we're evil? You ma'am are racist!" Android yelled, a group of customers began clapping and _whoop_ing.

"Well, I... What I meant was..." Amy tried to think of what to say.

"You can go back to your organic supremacist country! Because I know it's not the U S of A!" Android sounded less like a bro and more like a civil rights activist by the second.

Amy sighed and put down her hammer, "Fine... I guess, you're not doing anything wrong, but I got my eye on you two!" She began to walk away, hiding behind a car to watch them.

"Did she just hide behind that Escort over there?" Metal Sonic asked his bro.

Android squinted, "Yeah, I think so," He began managing his pastry table again, "But who cares, we're the good guys this time!" Android turned back to Metal Sonic, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"I guess," Metal Sonic replied unenthusiastically.

Android frowned, "Oh, come on, doesn't it feel good?"

Metal Sonic hit his torso, "Uh, no, feels the same."

"Dammit!" Android slammed his hands down on the table, "This was supposed to be awesome!"

Metal Sonic patted his bro on the back, "Don't worry, broski, we'll think of something," He tried to reassure Android, it didn't work, "You wanna blow up a couple of cars?" Metal Sonic pulled out his detonator.

"Yea..." Android replied in a depressed tone.

"Okay, let's blow up some car-" Metal Sonic was cut off

"Help! Help!" The blood curdling screams cut through the air. Android instantly targeted the source of the noise and rushed towards them via rockets. Metal Sonic sluggishly followed. Metal Sonic arrived after Android, he was talking to some man about the problem; a burning building, "My children! They're trapped in that building! Please, get them out," The man continued to plead.

"You got it sir!" Android flew straight into the building.

"Damn," Metal Sonic flew in after him. He couldn't see a thing, the smoke was way too dense. From what he could tell, he was in a hallway. Among the crackling of fire, he could hear the faint sound of children crying, "Hey Android! Where are you?" He called out, receiving no reply. He kicked open a door, hoping to get out of his position. Instead, it weakened more of the building, causing it to rain down on him. He narrowly avoided certain death by simply rolling backwards back into the hallway. The children's crying was clearer now, so he check the collapsed room.

To his surprise, the children were perched atop of what was left of the room above. Android was there too, however, he was lying on the ground and seemed unconscious. Metal Sonic wasted no time, he glided up to the ledge and grabbed the two kids, "Hey, what happened to the him?" He asked the two as he flew out of the building.

"H-he, he, he, he just collapsed! I think he was hit with something!" One of the children said in between tears.

Metal Sonic quickly dropped both of them off near their supposed father and flew back into the blazing building. He retraced his steps and came back into the room Android was trapped in. Above him, a pipe was spraying a super-heated gas through a bright red pipe," Dammit, I'm going to need to put... Something in there... To stop it! Yes!" Metal Sonic burst out of the building again, this time heading for the supermarket. He landed next to their pastry table and picked it up. Flying carefully, to make sure he didn't drop the table, he made it back into the building for a third time.

He began stuffing the pipe with the pastries, but they were burning too fast. So he picked up the remaining pastries and jammed them all in at once, providing enough time for him to drag Android out and escape the building. Holding on to Android by his arm, he flew above the burning building, a crowd of people cheering for them.

"Huh? What? Did I win?" Android stared down towards the praising crowd, "What happened?"

"Oh, we just saved these kids' lives," Metal Sonic replied nonchalantly.

"You mean we're..."

"Yes..." Metal Sonic answered.

"YEAH, WE'RE ANDROID HEROES!" Android screamed while Metal Sonic groaned.

"Did you have to?"

"What's that? I can't hear you over the superpower of teamwork!"

"Let's just get out of here..." Metal Sonic began to fly off, Android by his side. It had just become evening, time flies...

"So, uh, what exactly did you use to get that pipe to stop shooting out that stuff?"

Metal Sonic turned to Android, "I stuffed it with those pastry things we were trying to sell."

Android stopped flying, "Those were ninety percent gasoline," Both of their eyes widened, a faint explosion was heard.

"Hey you guys did pretty good!" That voice scratched at Metal Sonic's ears. It was Sonic. He was sitting in the Tornado with Tails and Amy.

"I guess I owe you two an apology," Amy spoke up in a lighter tone.

"I'd say so, did you see them? Pretty soon you'll be Metal Sonic Heroes!" Sonic said causing Metal Sonic to roll his eyes.

Android vetoed the name, "No, call us Android Heroes!" The trio inside the plane started to laugh.

"So, are you guys good now? Or is this just a one time thing?" Sonic leaned back in his seat.

"Hell yeah, we're heroes now!" Android answered before Metal Sonic had a chance, causing him to growl.

"Heh, alright!" Sonic gave them a thumbs up, "Great to have ya on the team!"

"Yea," Metal Sonic spat out. He couldn't look at Sonic anymore, so he chose to stare at setting the sun.

"There's a team? Does it have a uniform?" Android asked.

Silence was his answer.

"Well, we should go. You know, superhero stuff," Sonic motioned for Tails to fly away.

Android turned to Metal Sonic, "Did you hear that? We're officially good guys now!"

Metal Sonic watched as the Tornado flew over the bright orange horizon and sighed, "God I hate that hedgehog," He whispered to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update time, school just started and I haven't had that much time to be able to write. I'll try to get things done a little faster, but don't expect miracles. Anyways, thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon. Don't quote me on that.**


	4. A Rocky Broad to Dublin Part I

**Author's Note: I have no idea why I ever stopped writing this. I found this old document when I decided to check up on my ol' Fanfiction account. It's been awhile since I actually wrote anything, might as well. Anyways most of this chapter will be unchanged from almost one year ago. Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other titles**

* * *

**My Life as a Teenage Brobot**

**Chapter 4 - A Rocky Broad to Dublin Part I**

It was the middle of the night, only the faint sound of the words 'I am Legion' being repeated filled the Egg Carrier. Android needed his fix, he had gone too long without it. Android kept it a secret from Metal Sonic, he wasn't ready for him to find out. For if he did, Metal Sonic would never trust him again. He had faked going to sleep, for the middle of the night was the only time he could indulge in his beautiful drug. His eyes snapped open and he turned to Metal Sonic, his snoring should provide cover for his footsteps.

He slipped into the living room, looking back into the bedroom to make sure Metal Sonic was still asleep. This window wasn't going to last for long, he needed to do it now. He slowly tip-toed over to his computer desk and sat down. He glanced back to make sure that Metal Sonic was still there. Alright, everything was a go. He lightly touched the power button, causing the computer to spur to life.

"Sh, sh, shhhhh!" Android whispered to the computer. He typed in the computer's password, causing a loud session of beeps to emit from the computer. He turned back, Metal Sonic was still asleep, "Thank God," He began to type various keys on the computer. A page popped up, it was for a Rugby game that had happened recently. Metal Sonic and Android usually watched Rugby when it was on, though American Football was better. America is always better. He had missed the recent game between his favorite team, Scotland, and Italy.

He scanned the page reading words and numbers at a rapid pace, "Android?" A familiar voice called out, Android nearly fell over out of fright.

"M-Metal, bro, don't sneak up on me like that," Android tried to close the page. But guess what? The computer froze.

Metal Sonic inched towards him, "What're you looking at?" He tried looking past Android's body.

"N-nothing, dude. I'm not looking at anything," Android said rather quickly. He had to move around to block Metal Sonic's desire to see the computer screen.

"Rugby?" Metal Sonic read one of the words in the page's title, "Alright, I've had enough," Metal Sonic shoved Android to the side despite his protest.

"No! Metal, don't look!" Android tried to attack him.

Metal Sonic looked back to Android with a furrowed brow, "Why were you trying to hide this? It was just a Rugby match, Scotland lost," Metal Sonic explained. Android's expression turned to that of sorrow and disappointment. Metal Sonic took notice to this. Why would Android be sad unless...,"Were you rooting for Scotland?"

"Maybe," Android folded his arms behind his back, "I wanted them to win the tournament..."

Metal Sonic's eyes widened, he was shocked, "Wh-what? Why Scotland? I thought we always rooted for 'Murica!" Metal Sonic started to raise his voice.

"But Scotland's so much better!" Android shrugged, "Besides, what does it matter?"

"Why does it matter? Why 'Murica? Because it's tradition. Here, take a seat over there," Metal Sonic pointed to the couch, Android did as he was told. Metal Sonic went back to the bedroom.

"Stupid European sports..." Android crossed his arms and pouted. So what if he liked Scotland? Who cares? Oh yeah, Metal does.

Metal Sonic came back into the living room with a tape in his hands, "Now Android, it's here you will learn how we all came to be," Metal Sonic put the tape in the VCR and started pressing buttons on the remote, "Behold, the glory of the Eggman Empire!"

"Ah, ah, ah, oh yeah... Grind those gears, baby!" Both of their eyes widened. Android glared daggers at Metal Sonic which he returned with a big, dumb smile.

The television's screen turned to static, then a FBI warning popped up. Bright and cheery music filled the room, while a man walked into view. The movie was in black and white, but the red color of his tie was still able to be seen, "Hello there, young robots of this great empire!" The man's voice was as sweet as syrup, "Right now, you may be thinking lots of things! Such as: where did I come from? Who am I? Why are all these resources being exhausted to destroy a hedgehog? Well, I'm about to answer said questions in this exciting documentary,"

"This is stupid," Android sank into the couch.

"Please, don't interrupt," The man said, "Ever since the glorious year of 1991, our hero, Robotnik, has tried to save not one, but two planets from the evil of Sonic the Hedgehog," Android struggled to keep his eyes open, but so far it was a losing battle, "... Back when the Robotnik family was more plentiful, their inventions we able t..."

Android had fallen asleep.

* * *

This dream was unlike the usual ones he had each night. There were not electric sheep pleading for mercy killings, he was simply floating in a blank white space. It was a weird sensation, it didn't feel like floating in air, but something else more solid. Like gelatin, only softer. He couldn't move himself around, his arms and legs were stuck being extended as he floated around. He felt weird too, he wanted to call out, but he couldn't. It was like his body wasn't allowing him to speak. He thought about struggling, but he was way to comfortable to move around. It was completely silent, not a noise to be heard - not even the usual whirring of Android's machinery.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A soft, gentle voice spoke next to him. He was too taken in from everything that he barely reacted to the noise.

"Yeah," He finally allowed himself to speak, "You know, for a white abyss," He added.

There was silence for a second, "You know, you look just like him." Android raised an eyebrow. He had no idea who this person was, but he couldn't move his head.

"Who? David Beckham? So I've been told," Android folded his arms under his head. Instantly realizing he was free to move, he turned towards the voice. A large grin grew on his face, "Oh, hey Alice... Want to take me to Wonderland?" Android raised and lowered his eyebrows repeatedly, "Bow-chicka-wow-wow."

A girl who looked remarkably like Alice from said sexual reference graced his presence. She was lying next to him in the pristine white void, frowning, "You don't act like him though."

"Who? Who could possibly look like me?" Android asked, "I am the world's ultimate life-form! No one could ever come close to replacing me! Fear German engineering! Das auto!" Shad- Android continued to yell.

The girl sighed, "Shadow! Like Shadow the Hedgehog. You don't act like Shadow," She explained, "I... Didn't think I had to tell you that."

"Shadow?" Android thought for a second, "Oh yeah, that loser. That-that faker! He thinks he's real! Ha!" Android continued to pile on the insults, "I nearly killed him in one hit. One hit! He wishes he was my fake."**  
**

"You do know your name is Android, right?" The girl said in a completely different tone.

Android perked up, "Well, yeah, but..." Android stumbled on his words, "How about your name? And possibly a number?"

The girl chuckled slightly, "My name's Maria," Maria finally introduced herself, "It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"Hell yea it is. What'r you? Nineteen?"

"T-twelve. Why?" Maria answered, but then looked downwards, "Technically tough, I'd be sixty-two."

Android began nodding slowly, "Nice. Very nice."

Maria raised an eyebrow for a second before shaking the thought out of her head, "Listen, I need to help you with your frien-" Maria was suddenly halted from speaking.

"You see these muscles?" Android started to flex his arm, nothing noticeable happened, "You don't get those overnight."

Maria lay silent for a second, "Rrrright. Now, as I was saying, your little fight with your friend needs to stop. Please, you may not know it now, but this affects the entire un-"

"Welcome to the gun show! Boom! Badda boosh!" Android started flexing again, "Do you know a veterinarian? Because these pythons are sick!"

"I really need you to pay attent-"

"So, Maria, huh?" Android rolled over on one side, facing her, "What's that, Spanish?"

"Enough!" Maria shouted, gaining Android's immediate attention, "If you won't listen to me, maybe you'll listen to this!" Maria stood up, nothing happened. She continued to stare daggers at a confused Android.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way..." Android nervously chuckled.

Maria continued to stand completely erect, "Hmph," She pouted as she fell down into a sitting position, "You're lucky this is your dream."

"Dream? This is a dream? Awesome!" Android sat up, "Does that mean I can do whatever I want?"

"Well, I suppose, but I really need to-" Suddenly, Android was surrounded by women in bikinis, "Help you... With... Really?"

Android's eyes were covered by golden sunglasses, "Did someone say Oil Wrestling?"

"No, no one said that!" Maria said quickly.

"I did," Android snapped his fingers, and two women started fighting covered in hot-**CENSORED**

"You're a pig," Maria spat out at Android.

"No, I'm a robot," He replied with a wide grin.

Maria finally thought of a plan to get his attention. She had never done this before, she thought they called it 'Reverse Psychology.' Maria cleared her throat, preparing for the verbal attack, "You know, if you don't want to talk to me, you can just imagine me away," Maria began. Android payed her no attention, drooling over the wrestling happening before him, "I said, if you don't want me here, you can just imagine me away!" Maria said once more, only louder.

"Huh? What's that?" Android came out of his daze, " Imagine you away? Yea, good idea," Android waved his hand over her.

"No, wait! If you make me leave, you'll never know what I was going to tell you," Maria explained.

"I can live with that," Android continued.

Maria began to worry, "Well, then, good! I didn't want you to know anyways!"

Android tilted his golden glasses downwards, "What's that?" Mission accomplished.

"I didn't even want you to know."

"Are... are you using Reverse Psychology?"

Maria's eyes widened for a second, "N-no."

* * *

"Do you understand?" Metal Sonic asked Android, "You see since Eggman came from Mobius, we have to like the team of his nationality. But since this is an alien planet, we root for the people that have the closest accent." Metal Sonic summed up, "Android?"

"Huh?" Android's eyes snapped open.

"Where you seriously sleeping?" Metal Sonic folded his arms.

"Yea, but it was completely insane!" Android jumped on the couch, "There was half-naked girls, oil fighting, and some chick that looked really good for her early sixties..."

"Hey!" Metal Sonic shouted and snapped his fingers in front of Android's face to get his attention,"Wait I thought you only saw sheep."

Android nodded quickly, "So did I, it was awesome!"

Metal Sonic closed his eyes and stuck his hands in front of him, "Bro, bro, bro... Bro," He opened his eyes to greet Android, "We need to stay on topic," He pointed to the television, "'Murica."

"Can you please say America like a normal person?" Android wore a dull expression.

"Don't make fun of my speech impediment."

Android rolled his eyes which landed back on his computer screen. At the very bottom of the website he was visiting showed the schedule for the next match the Scottish team would be in. Turns out they were going against the Eagles. Wait, the Eagles? The American team? As in _the _America team?

"Metal, look," Android pointed to the aforementioned computer screen, "America's team is playing a week from now."

"What?" Metal Sonic followed Android over to the computer.

"Yeah, it says they'll be playing in... Edinburgh... Meadowbank, to be precise," Android looked back to Metal Sonic with a smile stretching ear to ear, "Can we go?"

Metal Sonic turned away from the computer screen, "What?" He looked Android in the eyes, "To Scotland? We don't have the money for that," Metal Sonic walked away from the computer and back to his bedroom.

"What if I make the money, bro?" Android's question stopped Metal Sonic in his track, "If I make enough money for the flight could we go?"

Metal Sonic shook his head, "Sure, if you can make a couple thousand dollars in the next week, we could go," Metal Sonic agreed sarcastically.

"Yes!" Android jumped up and down in excitement.

* * *

**As I said this chapter was written about a year ago, but the next one (I will be making more) will be brand new. Again, terribly sorry about the wait. **


End file.
